


A Very Special Day

by Pandorah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday, Blow Job, Camping, Cuddling, Everyone lives, Fluff, Found Family, Hiking, M/M, Motorcycle ride, Rock Climbing, Smut, proposal, reliving first date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorah/pseuds/Pandorah
Summary: It's Keith's birthday and Shiro has lots of surprises in store for him.





	A Very Special Day

Shiro had been planning for this day for a full month. He had been pulling many late nights doing his best to get as much work done as possible so he could take the next couple days off without feeling guilty, or about dumping his workload on others. He missed out on hanging out with his friends but they knew what he was working for and so were encouraging him instead of being upset. The other Paladins all were as helpful as they could be fore him, except for Keith who was still unaware as to what was going on. Shiro wasn't sure how his plans remained a secret from the other man still, especially with a chatterbox like Lance knowing, but he was thankful. Now he just had to hope that everything went as planned.

The morning of Keith's birthday he woke up alone in bed, but not moments later Shiro came into the room carrying a tray with steaming food on it. Keith sat up in the bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as his boyfriend walked over to him and set the tray down over his lap. A pile of syrup drenched pancakes steamed on the plate, old fashioned home fries on the side, and a large glass of fresh squeezed orange juice waited for him.

"Good morning beautiful. Happy birthday." Shiro grinned as he leaned down and gave him a kiss.

Keith eyed the stack of pancakes in front of him for a whole two seconds before digging in. He was hungry after a vigorous night and Shiro made the best pancakes. He had even put some chocolate chips in them as an added treat and Keith made sure to kiss him again in thanks.

"After you shower and get dressed, we can head out. I'm almost done getting things packed and should be ready to go by the time you're done." he chuckled when Keith tilted his head in questions, mouth too full to actually speak. "I already told you it's a secret. You'll just have to wait and see." he leaned over and kissed Keith's forehead. "I'll be in the other room, just give a shout if you need me." he took a step away before his arm was grabbed and he was yanked back hard enough he ended up on the edge of the bed.

"What if I want to stay here instead and make love to you all day? That would be a great present." Keith nipped at Shiro's neck before the other pulled away laughing.

"What, you didn't get enough of me last night? So insatiable."

Keith pouted as Shiro moved away and took another bite of his breakfast. "I'll never have enough of you, Shiro."

The honest comment brought color to Shiro's cheeks. "Yeah yeah, eat your breakfast and get going. You can have me all you want later, we have other things to do today first."

By the time Keith finished eating, showered, and got dressed, Shiro had finished packing up the things they needed for his plans. He was just closing the hiking pack when a pair of warm arms circled his waist and a head was pressed between his shoulder blades. He looked over his shoulder and could only see black ruffled hair. He reached behind himself and managed to get his hands on Keith's ass and gave it a slap causing him to jolt forward and nearly knock Shiro off balance.

"You ready to go now?"

"Yeah." Keith stepped away from Shiro to look down at the two large bags in front of him. "We going for a hike?"

Shiro nodded and hefted up the bags, passing one to Keith, and headed for the door. "Yeah but first we have to ride for a ways. It's the perfect day out for it too. You up for it, beautiful?"

Keith rolled his eyes as he slung the pack over his shoulder. "Lead the way."

The first surprise of the day was that Shiro led Keith not to the hover bikes but to a motorcycle. It was old and could use a fresh paint job and polish, but it was otherwise in good shape and riding condition. Shiro put his and Keith's bags into the small trailer that sat next to the bike that already held a few other things covered up by a tarp. Keith reached for it to sneak a peak but Shiro swatted his hand away and wiggled his finger at him.

"No peeking!"

"Oh, come on, just a little peek!"

"Nope." Shiro swung his leg over the bike and pulled on his helmet before handing Keith his.

"Aren't we bringing that with us?"

Shiro shook his head. "No, Matt will be bringing it where it needs to go. I'm taking you for a ride first."

"I thought you said that I had to wait until later for that." he smirked before pulling his helmet on. He then got on behind Shiro and right up against him, winding his arms around his waist and holding tight. "Mm, I can get even closer to you on this than the hover bike." his hands splayed over Shiro's abs and started slowly raising up his shirt.

"Hey, none of that while I'm driving or you'll have to keep your hands to yourself." he heard Keith mutter under his breath before he started up the bike with a laugh and they were off.

The roads Shiro went down were long, winding, dirt roads that ran through the mountains and there was no other traffic. The trees lined the roads creating a private tunnel just for them and they looked like fire in their bright reds, oranges, and yellow colors of the fall. They stopped many times along the route to watch the local wildlife; a heard of deer grazing in a field, a flock of pheasant running across the road, a lumbering bear in the distance.

They stopped at a brook to take a break. Keith managed to convince Shiro into a heated make out session, then again he never fought too much in the first place.

Shiro groaned and gently pushed Keith off of him where they lay in the grass beside the brook they'd stopped at. He was flushed and half hard from their grinding together but still he managed to put space between them. "Keith, please, wait a bit longer for me?"

Keith moved back down and gave Shiro another heated kiss before he pulled back. "Yeah, I guess I can wait if it will make you happy." he brushed his hair back out of his face with a pout.

Shiro chuckled and reached up to brush his fingers over his boyfriends cheek. "I promise you it will be worth it."

They got back on Shiro's motorcycle and headed off again, this time with a destination in mind. It was another hour before Shiro was pulling into a parking spot at a local park and Matt was there waiting for them. The two hiking packs sat beside him on the ground and he greeted them with a big smile.

"Hey birthday boy!" Matt pulled Keith into a tight hug, making the other laugh and squirm a bit, before he was released. "You having fun yet?

"Yeah."

Shiro picked up the packs and pulled some things out of it. He changed into his hiking boots and handed Matt the leather jacket he'd been wearing, then pulled on his pack. Keith followed suit.

"Alright, the two of you have fun, please be safe, and I'll see ya at the top!" Matt took their things and put them in his car before he got in himself and drove up the road that headed to the camp sites at the peak of the mountain.

After making use of the facilities, the pair then headed up the trail. It was wide and well worn being a popular area for anyone who loved the outdoors. They only followed it for about a half mile before Shiro veered off the path and started making his way into the thicker trees. As they continued along, Keith realized what lay in the direction they were headed.

"Shiro, are we going where I think we are?"

"Hm, could be. You'll just have to wait and see."

It wasn't long before Keith's suspicious were confirmed and they stood at the base of a sheer rock wall. He knew from having been here many times before that there was a large gave entrance about halfway up that led into a small cavern. From there you could go through a narrow opening and follow the natural paths if you were up for some good spelunking.

"Wow, it's been awhile since we've been climbing. We haven't gone at all this year, huh?" Keith watched as Shiro started pulling things out of his bag and began to put on his climbing gear. When Shiro nodded at Keith's bag, he opened his and found his equipment inside. "Oh, my gloves..." the last climb they went on his had finally ended up in tatters from heavy use.

Shiro grinned and pulled out a small wrapped item from his bag and tossed it at Keith. "Happy birthday."

He tore into the simple tissue wrapping and found a brand new pair of climbing gloves inside. He immediately pulled them on and held them up. "They fit great." he gave Shiro a kiss. "Thank you."

"I figured that we should try and get some climbing in before it gets too cold and thought it may as well be today." Shiro watched as Keith finished getting ready and they both put their packs back on. "I already checked the route before hand to make sure everything is still secure. Do you want to go first or follow?" he was not surprised when Keith moved past him and hooked himself into the safety line and began climbing. Shiro hooked himself in and then up they went.

The climb was not a hard one for them as they had been here many, many times before and so they made it to the top in about twenty or so minutes. They unhooked themselves from the lines as they moved forward into the cave, this time Shiro taking point to lead the way. Once inside, Shiro had Keith sit on a rock and told him to close his eyes.

"It's not like I can see anything right now anyway."

"But you will and I want it to be a surprise." He waited until Keith shut his eyes before he moved around the cavern and lit up the candles he had brought up earlier. "Okay, you can open them now."

The light from the candles reflected off the stones making it look like the starry night sky. There was a blanket spread out and a small cooler filled with drinks and snacks. Shiro took off his helmet and gloves and set them to the side before moving over to the cooler and grabbing some bottled water, tossing one to Keith, before sitting down on the blanket. Keith joined him.

"You recreated our first date." Keith smiled fondly.

"Yeah. Do you like it?"

"As much as the first time." Their lips met in a soft kiss.

Shiro pulled back and smirked. "Good because I plan to recreate all of it." he watched confusion flicker over Keith's face for a moment before his eyes went wide. "All. of. It." as Shiro spoke he moved around to the front of Keith and slid down to nose at the zipper of his pants. "If you want?"

"Yes, fuck yes." Keith already had to bite off a moan at the sight of Shiro down between his legs teasing him through his pants. He was quickly responding already and by the time Shiro finally undid his pants and pulled him out, he was fully hard. "Please..."

Shiro gave him a wink before he went to work. He placed a kiss on the head of Keith's cock and mouthed at it slowly, running his tongue over it with not quite enough pressure and then sliding down to suck at the area under the head that always made Keith's toes curl. Right on cue, Keith let out a deep groan and his fingers tangled in the blanket under him and Shiro was positive his toes were curled in his boots. He licked slowly from base to tip and then did it a few more times until Keith let out a whimper. Only then did he take the cock into his mouth and sucked, but still only around the head.

"F-fuck, Shiro..." Keith's hips lifted trying to get Shiro to go deeper but it only resulted in having his hips pinned down to the ground.

Shiro knew exactly what Keith wanted and it made him chuckle. "Patience, Sweetheart. We're not in any rush and I want you to feel good. You know I'll give you what you want."

Keith did know that to be true and instead of calming him down it only made him more impatient. The climbing gear he still wore made him feel even more restrained but it made him hotter as well.

"Aren't you supposed to be indulging my whims on my birthda-ah! Ah, fuck!" Keith's words cut off in to a moan as Shiro started deep throating him without warning.

Shiro continued holding Keith down as he sucked him off, knowing what it did to his lover to be restrained. A stream of nonstop moans and curses fell from Keith's mouth as he panted and squirmed under Shiro's administrations. The sounds were echoing off the stone walls around them and it was only helping to intensify everything. Even the sound of Shiro sucking was louder and it made Keith get impossibly harder.

One of Shiro's hands left Keith's hips to move down to undo his own pants and pull his cock out to relieve the pressure. He did not touch himself otherwise, keeping his full focus on pleasing his lover instead. His free hand then moved to start caressing and squeezing Keith's balls and teasing his perineum which earned him another loud cry of his name. If Keith's pants weren't in the way, he'd have his fingers deep inside him by now. Doing so would require removing the climbing gear and that wasn't in the plans right now. Feeling Keith start to tense up, Shiro pulled back until he had Keith's cock almost all the way out of his mouth before taking faster, shallower sucks.

"Sh-Shiro! Fuck, fuck, gonna cum!" Keith's hips could finally moved and they moved in short rapid thrust to match Shiro's movements. "Ah ah!" When he came his yell echoed for moments afterward.

Shiro gave Keith one last suck before tucking him back into his pants and sitting back on his heels with a satisfied smirk. "Yeah, you screamed like that last time too."

Keith swatted at him half heartedly in response as he slowly sat up and tried to catch his breath. His gaze left Shiro's smug expression and traveled down to stare at his cock hanging heavy between his legs. Shiro caught the look and reached down to palm at himself before wrapping a tight fist around his cock and began pumping. It didn't take long before he was groaning out Keith's name and spilling onto the rocks beside them. He then picked up his water again and took a drink before shifting back up to sit beside Keith and gave him a sweet kiss.

"How are you so good at sucking cock?" there was a tease in his voice as he leaned forward and nibbled on Shiro's ear.

"Hm, I get practice in multiple times a week. The pay off's worth it." Shiro winked and Keith rolled his eyes. He pulled over the cooler and pulled out some fruit that he had cut up for them and passed it to Keith. "I even brought your favorite post orgasm snack. If you don't want that, there are some protein bars in pack."

Keith went right for the strawberries and dipped them into the cream that was with them which had chocolate drizzled over the top. "You're really pulling out all the stops today, huh?"

Shiro popped a grape into his mouth with a grin. "I have to. Today's a very special day after all, I can't half ass it."

The two of them ate their snack and snuggled a bit before they got up and cleaned everything up. Once all the candles were out again and the cooler and blanket set to the side, they headed out of the cavern to the ledge. This time Shiro went first as he clipped himself to the line that went up and he stared up, Keith right behind him. It wasn't much further to the top from this point, only another ten minutes for them, and when they got there, Keith was happy and surprised to find Kosmo waiting for them. Kosmo trotted over to Keith with a wagging tail and a small bouquet of roses held in his mouth.

Keith took them with a laugh and was immediately given lots of kisses from his furry friend. "Thank you Kosmo." he said to which the dog replied with a happy bark.

After they got out of their climbing gear and packed them up, Shiro led them back towards the trail. When they reached a fork in the path they went to the right which led to a special reservation only camp area. At the end of the path, Keith was greeted with loud cheers and immediately pulled into multiple hugs by his friends, then his mother, before he could really take in what he was seeing. The picnic tables had been pushed together and covered with cloths and balloons were tied everywhere. There were presents on the table and a large cake with a suspicious bite taken out of the side of it. That would obviously be Kosmo's piece. There were also multiple tents set up for later.

"Guys...thank you. Really, you didn't need to do anything for me." Keith was led to a spot at the end by all the gifts and forced to sit down after the pack was pulled off his back and put to the side.

"Oh posh, like we would do nothing." Allura said. "Today is special after all."

"It's just my birthday." Keith mumbled, cheeks going a bit pink. He missed the smirk Allura shot Shiro.

"Enough talk. Open the presents!" Pidge yelled and sat down next to Keith with the excitement of a five year old. "Then caaaake!"

Keith took the first package, which Pidge had shoved at him, and opened it up to find a new laptop inside. "Pidge, this is too much. These aren't cheap!"

She waved her hand. "Yeah it was 'cause I built it myself. You won't find anything like this anywhere else, well except for my own that is. Yours was a brick so I dumped it for you."

"But it still-"

"Too late, it's gone. Don't worry, all your stuff is on this one."

"Thanks Nerd." Keith gave her a hug.

"Anytime."

"Mine next!" Hunk pushed a square package at him.

Keith ripped off the paper and balled it up to throw at Shiro across the table who then put it into a trash bag. "Oh nice, mine died." he looked over the box of his new rice cooker and saw it actually had multiple functions. "This one is pretty fancy though."

"Yeah it does pretty much everything. We all know neither of you can really cook so..."

"Hey, I make delicious pancakes!" Shiro said in defense.

"Being able to make one thing does not mean you can cook. For Keith, I think it's just because he's lazy."

Keith laughed, "Yeah, that's pretty true. I'll definitely try this out when I can though." he set it to the side and accepted his next gift. This was a smaller one from Allura and Lance and inside it was a sleek black and red watch which he put on right away. He noticed the fancy logo on the side and gave her a hug. "Is this your newest model?"

"Yes and no. This is the only one and was made just for you. There are many functions that you can look into later but I hope that it will help you with your every day activities. I know you get busy and like Shiro need reminders to take breaks. You can do that and more with this. I hope you like it."

He pulled her into a hug and she kissed his cheek. "It is perfect, thank you." He then looked across the table to where Lance was grinning at him. "Thanks Lance. You picked the colors right?"

"Yup! Oh but I also made some suggestions so yeah." he gave Keith a wink, "I hope you'll like them too. They're fun."

Next up was Matt coming forward with a big smile and a good sized box. "This one is from me and my parents!"

Keith eyed the box, "It's not going to explode or anything is it? I've heard stories from your sister."

"I'll have you know anything my sister says about me is lies...mostly...possibly. Anyway, no explosions, I promise!" he set the box down and bounced on his feet. He was just as excited as his sister.

Keith unwrapped the package to find a leather bag inside. Inside of that were jars filled with paste of every color he could imagine. Some of them were even glowing faintly. "You guys made me paint?" There was even a set of brushes tucked into a side pocket.

"Yup! It was really fun making the colors and doing some experiments. I promise you though that none of them are toxic so you don't have to worry about Kosmo getting sick should he try to eat them. They even smell good thanks to my mothers flowers that we used for the colors."

Keith opened one of the jars containing blue paint and he took a deep breath. "Blueberries."

"We also got you a bunch of new canvases but left those at your studio for you. Now you have no excuse to paint more." Matt looked at Shiro with a grin. "You can paint Shiro like on of those French girls."

Shiro made a choking sound and Keith hummed in thought. "K-Keith..."

"We'll talk about that later." Keith gave Shiro a wink and the man turned scarlet.

His mother handed him an envelope. "This is from your father and I. He's sorry he can't be here but..."

"It's okay. I know he has an important job." he said and he hugged his mother. He then opened the envelope to find two plane tickets inside for Japan. He looked at his mom with wide eyes and she just smiled and gave him a wink. Keith turned to look at Shiro but he was gone.

"Okay, that was the last one so time for cake!"

"No, there's one more gift." Shiro spoke as he came up behind Keith and pulled him up off the chair.

"Shiro? Where did run off to?" when Keith turned around his heart caught in his throat.

Shiro was down on one knee holding up a small black box with a ring inside. "Keith, will you-"

Shiro did not get to ask his question as he was immediately tackled to the ground by Keith who was pressing frantic kisses all over his face.

"Yes, Shiro, yes!" he sat up in Shiro's lap and rubbed tears from his eyes as Shiro slid the black band onto his finger. He was smooth and sleek and a small ruby and diamond were inset in the middle. Keith pulled Shiro into another kiss but this one quickly went deeper as Shiro wrapped his arms around his waist and held him close.

"How convenient that you got some plane tickets. Would be a nice spot for a honeymoon." Krolia said with a smile as she watched Keith and her future son in law get up off the ground.

"Mom, you knew he was going to ask?"

She nodded. "He came and asked your father for permission. Very old fashioned and proper." her grin widened as she looked at Shiro who was now blushing. "Your father sure put him through the ropes before giving his permission too."

Shiro chuckled, "Yeah but it was worth it." he wrapped an arm around Keith's waist and held him against his side. "I'd fight the universe for him if I had to."

"Ugh, you two are so cheesy." Lance complained, his grin and laughter ruining his fake disgust.

"Remind us how you proposed to me, darling?" Allura asked him with a sweet smile. Lance blushed and his mouth snapped closed. "That's what I thought."

Cake and fun was had as the found family laughed and joked together. When night finally fell, Keith was given one last gift. Their camp area was open to the sky and gave them the perfect view as a meteor shower hit, sending streaks of light across the sky. Shiro and Keith were snuggled up by the fire together under a blanket with their faces to the sky and their fingers entwined between them.

"Shiro? Thank you for today. I love you."

Shiro brought their linked hands up and placed a kiss on Keith's. "Anything for you, Keith. I love you too."

As they stayed there cuddled together and surrounded by their family, Keith could not have asked for a more perfect birthday.


End file.
